


Blurred Memories

by AloneShadow



Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Alex Lannon, Hurt Michael, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue Missions, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: After a rough rescue mission, Michael finds himself in a familiar place.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948396
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Blurred Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 2020 Prompts used: N° 25, Disorientation & Blurred Vision

When Michael came back to Vega, in the late afternoon, he wasn’t expecting anyone waiting for him, so, heading to the headquarter for a report, he frowned slightly finding Claire nervously pacing back and fort at the top of the stairs. 

As she noticed him, she stopped. “Archangel… Welcome back.” 

“What are you doing out here, alone?” He asked looking around: there was no sight of her bodyguards anywhere.

“I need to talk to you-” 

“Inside.” He said gesturing for her to head back. The last thing he needed was being responsible for something happening to a member of the Riesen Family. 

“It’s about Alex,” Claire said as they stopped at the entrance.

“What about him?” 

“He was sent out the city this morning, with a few others, to search for a missing patrol, but they haven’t come back yet. I tried to convince my father to send someone looking for them but he keep saying to wait, that we can’t risk losing a third team…” 

“He’s right on that.” 

“I know. I know, but if something happened-” 

“Where they were heading? Alex and his team?” Michael interrupted. 

“The shopping center, up north. Are you going to-?” Claire stepped back as the Archangel turned around, flying away. As the wind calmed down, all she could do was pray for them to come back safely. 

The shopping center was a large, abandoned, three-floors structure that Michael knew has become a shelter for small groups and 8balls, as well as for humans desperate enough to enter the place. That was why seeing a few lights coming from inside the building wasn’t surprising. 

Michael landed on the roof and scanned the place while heading to the stairs, taking down three men on his way to the third floor. He found more people than he was expecting, but nothing he couldn’t handle. 

As he was ready to proceed to the second floor, he noticed an old, rusty cage in the farthest corner and decided to check, finding four men of Vega locked inside, all of them pretty beaten, but alive. 

“Archangel…?” One of them called, as they all slowly pushed themselves up. 

“Where are your radios?” Michael cut short breaking the lock with a hand and opening the cage. 

“They destroyed them as soon as we got caught.” A woman told him, limping outside and helping a fellow soldier out as well. 

Michael studied them: they were part of Alex’s team. “What about the others?” 

“The squad we were sent to find? Dead.” A man said, shaking his head. “All of them. They've used them as a bait…” 

“Lannon tried to warn us. We should have listen to him.” Another one said. 

“And where is he now?” Michael asked, watching them looking at each other. 

“They didn’t bring him back…?” The woman asked, unsure. “They took him, uh, few hours ago, I think? He must be somewhere in here.” 

“I’ll look for him. You all should leave this place.” Michael said turning around.

“We can help,” she stopped him. “We need to clear this place, or they’ll just wait for another patrol to attack.” 

The Archangel checked them up again. “They might have already called for backups and you are only in four-“ 

“Five. Lannon is still here,” one of them said as they all grabbed some of the trash scattered around, whatever useful to fight. “We’ll keep them busy while you look for him.” 

Michael thought for a moment and then just said, “Take out as many of them as possible, but once you’re outside, go back to Vega. I’ll take care of the rest.” 

As they nodded, he flew outside one of the destroyed window just to fly back inside the second floor, kicking and sending an enemy to crash against the wall, alerting and distracting more of them from the team coming downstairs, allowing them to attack from the back. Once sure that they could handle it, he started looking for Alex. 

As he reached a more isolated area, he heard sounds of fighting breaking the silence and, following them, found himself in front of a locked door. 

Kicking it down, he had time to see a man trying to strangle a very beaten Alex Lannon before another enemy suddenly jumped on him, sending him against the wall. 

Michael punched and kicked him out the window after stealing a machete from him, throwing it at the other, hitting him on the back. Standing up, Michael grabbed and pulled the dead man off from Alex, quickly removing the rope from around his neck. “I thought you said you could handle patrolling on your own.” 

“I can,” Alex coughed, massaging his bruised neck, “I saw this trap a mile away but they didn’t listen…” 

Down on one knee, Michael grabbed his shoulder and, as the human flinched in pain, turned him around: there was a deep wound on Alex’s side. "It's getting infected,” he said pulling his shirt up to check.

“I’m fine. Let’s just leave this place.” Alex said standing up, holding himself on the wall, breathing heavily. 

Michael studied him, and he could tell the young man was already dealing with some degree of fever. “Hold on me. I’ll fly us back to Vega.” 

“Wait- what about the others?” 

“They should be on their way back home by now.” 

“We need to make sure. How many did you-“ 

None of them was looking at the hole in the ceiling, but Michael heard the noise: he pushed Alex away and felt a blade cutting on his back as an enemy jumped down on them. 

Michael managed to dodge another attack, but a kick sent him against the window, and a second later he was holding the man’s arms to stop a sword from cutting his throat, while pieces of glass from the broken window were thrusting into his back. 

“Gabriel will be pleased to know about your depart, Archangel,” the Angel hissed. 

Michael frowned, and a moment later Alex tackled the man, pushing him away.

The Angel growled and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him from the ground. “Know your place, human!” He said, throwing him out the window.

Furious, Michael attacked a second later, kicking the sword away from his hand, blocking the Angel in a lethal grasp. “Did Gabriel sent you?” he asked, but the other just laughed. Michael gritted his teeth and broke the Angel’s neck with a quick movement, letting his body fall on the ground before rushing to the window, finding Alex holding on a rusty metal pipe just on the other side. “Alex, take my hand!” 

Alex tried to, but, too weak to hold himself with only one hand, he lost the grip and fell down: shutting his eyes, he felt someone holding him before painfully crashing on the ground. Opening his eyes with a groan, he found himself on top of Michael, his black wings spread open in the dust.

As the Archangel's arms opened, letting him go, Alex got off of him. “Michael? Michael, you ok?” Only then, Alex noticed the wound on the Archangel’s head. “Oh God… You’re bleeding-” 

“It’ll heal,” Michael said, slowly sitting up, just to fall against the human that quickly supported him. “We… We need to go- back to Vega…” 

“We will, but flying is out of the question.” 

“Nonsense…“ Michael managed to stand up, just to gasp in pain, holding onto the human again while blood flowed down the side of his face. 

“Come on, sit down.” Alex said. 

Michal’s vision was blurred, but he could distinguish Alex crouching next to the Angel’s corpse and then coming back, pressing something over his wounded head, making him hiss in pain and grab his arm, “What are you doing?” He growled. 

“I’m trying to keep you alive, that’s what.” Alex said, getting free from his grasp. “You’ll need some stitches as soon as we get home.” 

_Home…?_ That word echoed slowly into Michael’s mind as he closed his eyes, feeling as if he body was floating into the ocean, lulled by the waves… 

When he opened his eyes again, he could see the stars above, in the night sky, through a broken roof. There were no sounds, and, turning his head, he shut his eyes at the pain. 

Sitting up on an old, broken couch, Michael carefully brushed his fingers on the bandage around his head, slowly remembering what happened. Looking around, his vision was a bit more clear than last time, but the world was still moving in slow waves. “Alex…?” he called, but no one answered.

Standing up, he looked around the room, unsure: that place looked strangely familiar… 

Walking outside the room, unsteady on his own feet, he noticed some chairs left on the staircase, blocking the access. Proceeding down the corridor, leaning a hand on the walls, he finally found Alex sitting at the window. Looking around the little room, Michael realized that used to be a baby room… And his heart clenched as he understood why that place looked familiar… He has been there before.

Moving closer, Michael noticed the human was shivering, hugging himself, eyes closed, and sweating. “Alex, wake up.” He called more gently, shaking him a bit. 

Alex flinched and blinked a few times before looking at him. “Hey… You’re awake…” 

“Your fever is getting worse. We need to-” Michael stopped as Alex let out a little pained gasp when he tried to move him away from the window. Checking his side, the Archangel saw the wound was still bleeding. 

“It’s not- worse than yours…” Alex sighed with a pained grin. “How are you feeling?” 

“Don’t think about me. We have to…” Michael stopped again, this time because the world suddenly turned upside down. Next thing he knew, Alex was helping him sitting down on the dusty floor. 

“We just have to wait for help,” Alex told him. “They’ll be here soon.” 

“Help…? Who…?” 

“I found one of our radios before leaving that mall. I was able to fix it and call for help.” The human explained, sitting next to him, leaning a shoulder against the wall to avoid pressing on the wound. 

"And you... You brought us here?" 

Alex nodded, catching him staring. "What? You thought I'd leave you there to die?" he scoffed, shaking his head. After a moment of silence, leaning his head against the wall, he continued, “See? I remembered what you told me…” and Michael frowned at him. “ _Always keep the high ground_ …” Alex echoed, smiling weakly. 

“I’m glad you were listening.” The Archangel murmured, observing the room. “Why...? Why did you stop here?” He asked, "Why this house?" 

“It was on the way...” Alex said, studying him. “Do you know this place?” 

Michael took a deep breath and nodded, eyes closed. “I’ve been here a few times, in the past… It wasn’t like this before.” 

“Before?” Alex repeated, “Before what?” 

Michael opened his eyes on the room again, and he could perfectly remember Jeep and his wife sitting there, on the floor, years and years before, playing with their son Alex, when he was so little…

Slowly turning his head, Michael found Alex, now a man, staring at him in the darkness of the night. “Before everything changed.”


End file.
